Contradictions
by DavidSharp
Summary: For each are considered as the other’s precious person. And that’s what it’s all about, isn’t it?


Yay! Finally a Nejiten! My life is now complete.

Sorry, onee-chan, I kinda leeched from your fic a little. But don't worry, I took it in my own direction. Kinda.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

A gust of wind, a flurry of motion. Time seemed to be endless for the two nin engaging in combat. But could what they do really be called fighting? Friend fought friend, each with enough power to take down any foe, but not nearly enough to permanently damage each other. It was rough, yet tender, and filled to the brim with a burning integrity and passion. Could the synchronized steps not also be described as a dance?

Yes, in their own way, they were dancing. For this form of dancing was their way of communication, their way of knowing each other through and through. Instead of exchanging pleasantries, they would bow, showing their deep respect for their opponent. Instead of taking hours to talk of their accomplishments, they showed the other how accomplished they were by simply doing it. Instead of lying close in silence, they combated, closer than any words could bring them as they watched the fire of determination in the other's eyes.

Many miss the way his eyes soften as he looks at her, or the soft smile she gives to him, and him alone. They themselves do not even realize it; they only grasp how important their partner is to them. For each are considered as the other's precious person. And that's what it's all about, isn't it?

However in the present, their dance still goes on. The Hyuuga stood in the middle of the field, bloodline activated. He knew she was aware of his weakness, and she would not hesitate to use it to her advantage any chance she could. He wouldn't have had it any other way, of course. He needs her to know him inside out, for it is a heavy asset in the world of death and pain, the world of a ninja.

There. He had found her. She had been well concealed in his blind spot, knowing exactly where it was. Pride prickled at his chest for just a moment. He had taught her well, he realized. Discreetly, he removed two kunai from the pouch on his leg and threw them at her, aimed not for deadly areas, but painful nonetheless. Seeing them at once, she quickly blocked with her own weapon of choice, a katana. She then sent more weapons straight at him, in less than a blink of an eye.

He smirked. Typical Tenten, always wanting to fight from afar. He couldn't really blame her, that was what she was best at doing. Her attacks were more long-ranged, and going into close-combat might just be her downfall in a fight. But the poor thing failed to realize one thing: Neji was a close-ranged fighter, and in situations like this, he always got his way.

He dodged the barrage of artillery with swift movements that could rival a god's. Well, all but one. The innocent-looking kunai lodged into his arm. His eyes widened, and so did Tenten's. She jumped up, ready to assist him, until "Neji" disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

She frantically looked around. Where the hell did the bastard go? She backed up, running into a hard surface that wasn't quite tree-like. Whipping around, she pulled out two more kunai, ready to resume the battle.

But he already had her, kunai pressed to her neck. She tried to back up, only to find the tree she had been previously hidden behind at her back, betraying her. Damn.

"Yield," he commanded. She sighed. She absolutely detested yielding. It was so wounding to her ego, a painful process she had to go through every time she lost. He would never even thank her or… oh. Now what was this?

Never before had she been so close to Neji. Predictably, he was only sweating the tiniest bit, for he had never been one to perspire much. But unpredictably, his hair was beginning to come loose, allowing portions to fall sexily into his eyes. He was so damn beautiful. Oh god, and so close to her…

Slowly she looked up, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Oh, I will, Neji-kun." She leaned in closer, pressing her body intimately against his. She ignored the little voice screaming in her head that this was insane, he would never accept her feelings. She wanted this, damn it. "But only if you'll do one little thing for me…" she continued.

Neji gulped as he watched her eyes become hazy with lust. She came even closer, a smirk that could rival his own gracing her lips. She leaned until her lips were just barely ghosting over his, not quite touching, but enough to send an electric jolt down his spine.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

And that was all he needed.

Neji threw the kunai to the side, using the newly freed hand to roughly yank her body even closer than she thought was possible. The kiss was not gentle, but she expected nothing less from Neji, Konoha's ice cube. However, that seemed contradictory to what was happening at the moment. An ice cube on fire, perhaps?

Their lips moved in a frenzy, desperately seeking something, but neither was quite sure what. Hands were buried in hair, and tongues were in mouths not their own. Teeth clashed, but they couldn't care less. This is what they had been aching for.

The kunoichi was the first to pull away, and though her mind and sanity were finished, she managed a cocky smile. "Guess I yield." And in a puff of smoke, she was gone, leaving a thoroughly kissed and disoriented Hyuuga in her wake.

No, they didn't need words in their intricate relationship. They only needed their actions, and each would understand the other. For the dance will continue tomorrow, the next day, and all the days after that. And neither could be more excited for that promise.

* * *

Review?


End file.
